makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Suika Ibuki
Bio Suika is a typical oni that loves drinking and fighting. Just as the folktales say, she has two horns on her head that symbolize her oni heritage, and enough physical strength to throw large boulders single-handedly. Her personality is jolly and quite childish, as you would expect from her appearance. Despite her childlike exterior, however, she possesses great amounts of raw power. She loves drinking and is frequently seen drunk; she claims she's been drinking sake for some hundreds of years now. Movelist Skill Cards *Spectre Dense: Suika gathers surrounding heat and releases it in a burst along with a punch. Along with physical damage, the flames act as a projectile. *Spectre Sparse: Suika uses her hair to make copies of herself. Individually, they're weak, but there's lots of them. *Oni God's Will-o'-Wisp Art: Suika drinks from her gourd, then spews blue mists that travels fast in a straight line along the stage. *Oni Spirit Bomb: Suika Gathers surrounding heat to make a fireball and throw it straight ahead. Charging makes the fireball bigger. *Unpleasant Mist: Suika turns into mist so you can freely move about. *Fire Oni: Suika pounds the earth to release lava bullets. The lava bounces and becomes fireballs. *Foot Bellows: Suika stomps the ground, and sends shockwaves around. *Earth Spirit Sparse: Suika pounds the earth to awaken earth spirits. The spirits float in the air and damage the opponent on contact. *Thin Oni: Suika fires a white hole that releases bullets. *Earth Spirit -Dense-: Suika leaps into the air, and dives toward the ground. There are two primary parts to this attack: the melee dive itself, and the air-blockable spike that shoots from the ground. *Gathering Oni: Suika manipulates density and creates a gravity well that pulls opponents toward it. An enemy on the black hole will have their movement heavily restricted. Suika can only have one of these holes out at a time. *Oni Pull: A hit-grab where Suika pulls the opponent closer to her with her chain. *Oni's Embrace: A hit-grab where Suika wraps the chain around the opponent, pulls them mid-screen, and suspends them in the air while the chain burns them. *Drunken Slam: A hit-grab where Suika grabs the opponent with her chain, spins them around and slams them into the ground. Spell Cards *Will-o'-Wisp "Super High Density Phosphorus Disaster Art": Suika pounds the ground, causing lava to blow upwards. The lava bounces several times. *Big Four Arcanum "Destruction in Three Steps" : Suika becomes huge and throws consecutive punches at the enemy. She will be vulnerable for a short while after the move is done. *Mist Sign "Gathering and Dissipating”: Suika releases a mist that’ll protect her from projectiles. Last Word *Oni Sign "Complete Massacre on Mt.Ooe”: Suika grabs the opponent and if successful, she’ll then slam them into the ground over and over before jumping high in the air and slamming them down so hard it causes an explosion. Misc. *Battle Intro: She drinks some sake and says “ok, I’m ready!” *Taunt: She hiccups a fire bubble. *Victory Pose: She says “Time for a celebration!” She then drinks some sake, gets tipsy and falls over. Winning Quotes This is bad. I'm sobering up! To be honest...I feel like I'm picking on a weakling. I'll stop here. To be honest, I don't actually know when to stop. Sorry, sorry. I drank too much. Vs. Self: No rush, no rush! Break time, break time! Vs. Reimu: Where were you? If you don't feel like fighting, it's not fun. Vs. Marisa: Are you collecting junk? Want me to help? I'm a real junk collector. Vs. Sakuya: What's the point if you can't stick the knives in something? You should try peeling a nice, ripe peach or something! Vs. Alice and Tron: Are these dolls really all handmade? That's really something. Vs. Patchouli: Your artificial nature...will never be able to stand up to real nature. Less is more. Vs. Yuyoko, Murasra and Hsien-Ko: You're already dead, so why not drink like it? Vs. Reisen: Your illusions won't work on me when I'm drunk! Drinking brings out my strongest power! Vs. Aya: I wanna hear more about tengu internal affairs...Maybe I'll just drop in and see what's going on some time... Vs. Komachi: Hey, thanks for all your work. I wonder if there's someone around here who's gonna die soon? Vs. Iku: But where's the Dragon Palace? Don't tell me it's at the bottom of the sea! Vs. Sanae: I thought you were just a quiet shrine maiden, but that's not right at all, huh? Vs. Youmu and Vergil: Hey, can you take care of horses with that sword, too? Aw, this'll be great! A nice drink and horse skewers are perfect together. Vs. Hayato: Cutting things? Why are you doing something so slow? How many times do you need to cut before a mountain becomes sand? Vs. Meiling: Your chi can't beat my chi. I AM chi. Vs. Cirno, Mystia, Wriggle and Rumia: I don't need riffraff as opponents. Vs. Viewtiful Joe: Aren't your moves way too flashy? I could probably block you in my sleep. Vs. Yukari and Morrigan: Hmm, I was wondering when you'd be on the move. Vs. Amaterasu: The sun goddess as wolf? I think I’ve been drinking too much. Vs. Street Fighter characters: Don't get cocky. My drunken style's a little unorthadox. Vs. Gene, Dante and Masamune: Oops, must have been partying too hard. Here, have my booze as compensation. Vs Asura: Some sake might calm you down. Why don't we invite your daughter while we're at...uh, was it something I said, nonononono-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Vs. Phoenix Wright: Sorry, but there's no drinking age in Gensokyo, so you can't court marshal me. Vs. Remilia, Flandre and Demitri: You really don't want my blood. The alcohol in it might drive you nuts. Vs. Kaguya: Hey, does your doctor have a cure for hangovers? Vs. Batsu: I'm actually glad I didn't give you a drink. You might get too worked up. Vs. gun users: You shot...my...sake bottle...DIE!!! Vs. Ichirin: Wow, I must be REALLY drunk...I could swear I see a ghost behind you. Vs. Byakuren: Shame you're missing out on the sweet taste of sake. Vs. Dr. Wily and Strider Hiryu: Strength in numbers. Such a small army couldn't possibly stand up to my phantom hordes. Vs. Tenshi: This boredom didn't just start recently. The strong are always bored. Vs. Yuugi: Hey Yuugi! Let's go Mountain climbing again, for old time's sake! Vs. Tessa and Yumemi: Let's do a science project while drunk. What's the worse that could happen? Vs. Satori: Uwaaa! I'm sure us drunkards have got a lot of interesting stuff on their minds. Vs. Firebrand: Don't even think about setting my sake on fire. Vs. Medicine: Wow. This is almost as good as sake. Vs. Anakaris: I hear king guys are supposed to drink all classy and stuff. Vs. Amingo: Well, I've got a good reason ta party with ya, now. Vs. Nue: Careful! You almost made me spill my sake! Vs. Sonson: It's not everc day I get to party with the monkey princess. Vs. Kogasa: Abandoned Umbrella ends up in Gensokyo and becomes a Youkai. Sort of sounds like a fairy tale that's had too much to drink. Vs. Suika: Swinging from ledge to ledge like a monkey must be really fun. Vs. Hina: All I gotsta do is disperse and move with the flow. Vs. Kasen: I wonder why you still hide who you are. Vs. Dan: You mix your whites with your reds there buddy? Don't worry. Happens a lot. Vs. Seija: If humans are brought down, they’ll never know the joys of sake! Vs. Nick: C’mon. Let all your funny looking friends join the party. Vs. Seiga: Don’t be so greedy. There’s enough sake for everyone. Ending (Suika and Zangief are seen wrestling with each other. Zangief knocks Suika over and tries to do a pile driver on her, but Suika reverses it and performs one on him.) Suika: Ha! Looks like I win! Zangief: Gee….you are strong for someone so small…. (Suika tries to drink some sake form her bottle, but it’s empty.) Suika: Damnit, I’m all out of Sake! (Zangief offers her Vodka.) Zangief: Vodka? Suika: No, thank you. I prefer Sake. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom